Charlie Bone Meets Sarah de Vere
by Sephiran
Summary: Sarah de Vere is a very courageus child, for all of her life she has lived at Bloors Academy. She is one of the few children who are endowed, Children of the Red King. She is the only daughter of Harold and Dorothy Bloor. Sarah recived her mothers maiden


_"Sarah! "_ called Manfred Bloor, a small girl with blonde hair and orange highlights looked up from her lines, she had bright bluish-gray eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Manfred shot her a look and called her over to him, next to him was another girl with bright purple hair. Sarah jumped up and walked hastily toward her brother, she looked down. _"Yes Sir?"_ She asked. Manfred looked down at his younger sister disgusted, _"This here is Olivia Vertigo. She is new, show her around I dont have time"_ Sarah nodded, then smiled shyly at the girl named Olivia. Manfred turned around and walked off his cape billowing behind him.

_"Hi, Sarah." _Olivia said excidedly. She seemed like a very outgoing person. All that day Sarah showed Olivia to her classes. Since Sarah and Olivia are both in Drama, they had many the same classes. Through out the week, Sarah and Olivia had became good friends. But the weekend came too fast, Sarah walked Olivia to the purple bus, but when Olivia asked why Sarah didn't get on Sarah inprovised and told her that her mother would pick her up the next day because she had gotten detention. Sarah waved her friend good bye and then walked sourly back into the large academy. She ran up all of the stairs making sure none of the other students, the ones who actually had detention didn't see her. She ran into her bedroom, and shut the door rather loud. Her actual bedroom was alot roomier than her bed in the students dormitories. All of her furniture was white and her bed was rather large, laying on her bed was a stuffed elephant. She stayed in there for most of the day, but then she decided to go down to the garden. On the way she ran into a small albino boy in a blue cape,

_"Sorry" _ Sarah said to the boy, Sarah recognised him as one of the orphans that stayed here at Bloors. Wellat the moment he was the only one, Billy she thought his name was._ "Its Billy right?"_ She asked. The small albino boy nodded, then ran away from Sarah. Sarah raised an eyebrow,_ ' Whats his problem?' _She asked herself. Sarah spent the rest of the day in the garden and the rest of the weekend in her bedroom.

Sarah woke up early on Monday morning and took a seat out on the front steps, Mr. Weedon the gardener was out there aswell. "Hello, Mr. Weedon. Have a swell weekend?" She asked looking up at the gardener. Mr. Weedon usualy would blow off such a remark from a student, he didn't like any of the students, they were always trodding through his garden, ruining it. But Sarah was a Bloor, and he had grown to like her innosent ways and her low voice. "Yes, Miss Bloor" He said smiling down at the young child. Sarah didn't like it when the teachers called her Bloor, she was very well happy with her mothers maiden name. Before Sarah could answer, three bright buses pulled up, one blue, one green, and one purple. Sarah waved to Mr. Weedon, and walked up to to the bus stops. She waited for Olivia to get off the purple bus and when she did the two girls started for the academy. They entered the hall and begun to head for the Drama coatroom. They were nearly there when Olivia tripped over her purple high heals. Olivia fell forward grabbing a hold of a music students cape, and shrieked.

"Sorry," Olivia said to the boy, as she began to giggle. "Shoes'll be my downfall, or falldown" she said as she giggled even more. The boy was going to help Olivia with her fallen bag but, Asa Pike's voice called out "Leave it, Bone". Asa Pike soon stood near the small group, his purple cape still billowing from the movement. "Olivia Vertigo, what are the rules? Recite." Asa ordered. Olivia quickly scrambled to her feet, and chanted,

_Silence in the hall,_

_Talking not at all,_

_Silence if you fall,_

_Never cry or call,_

_Blah! Blah! Blah!_

Sarah knew Olivia had done it now, Asa Pike grabbed her arm, "Insolence isn't amusing," he barked. "Come with me. " He began to drag her away, "My books!" Olivia cried. Sarah watched as the boy from music scooped up her books and his friend Olivia's backpack. Sarah was about to help them but she kept being pushed toward the Drama coatroom. She told herself that she and Liv would get it later. From the coatroom, Sarah hurried off to assembly. After assembly Sarah headed of to her Drama class with Mr. Irving. She was given lines and Sarah practiced until she was called by Mr. Irving. Sarah did them wonderfully. Just because Sarah was endowed didn't mean that wasn't any good at Drama. "You were brilliant!" Said Mr. Irving as the bell rang. Sarah headed straight for the drama coatroom, she dropped off her cape and looked around for Olivia. Sarah headed for the music coatroom to see if she grabbed her backpack. She hadn't, Sarah turned back around and headed out to the garden for the run. Olivia met up with Sarah, in the coatroom right after the run, As they walked to get Olivia's backpack, Liv mouthed "Detention" Sarah shook her head in dis-approval. Olivia grabbed her back pack, but as they turned to leave, the two spotted a strange (in Sarah's opinion, cute) boy replace a nice blue cape with a tattered one. It was strange but the girls headed off to class.


End file.
